


Lost a bus, found a neighbor

by suchalongaway76



Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [14]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Panic, I just classified this fic as Teen and Up just for the driver's thoughts, I'll not say here the driver's thoughts go and read the fic to know it lol, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Random Encounters, Romantic Fluff, Sharing an Uber, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: John and Brian were complete strangers that lost the last bus of the day and decided to share an Uber.Fitting the prompt for day 14: Possibilities
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Lost a bus, found a neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Runningfortocome for sharing the prompt of sharing an uber in Dork Lovers' server. Also thank you for inspire me since the BreakyWeek in 2019 to write Breaky fics <3

Doctor Brian May was approaching the bus stop after a long day being a professor. Meanwhile, John finished some extra-hours in his job. Despite he was working in something that he loved, days like that one killed him. He stopped a second lightning a cigarette.

Without knowing, their bus would pass before they could stop it. Brian and John tried in vain to catch the bus, running fast.

-SHIT!!!! shitshitshit -screamed Brian

-Fuckfuckfuck- mumbled John.

Both met there, in the bus stop. Trying to catch their breath.

-Y’know that was the last one no? -asked John

-Don’t make remind me that, hehe. Brian -he said, extending one of his hands.

-John -he replied, shaking Brian’s hands.

-We already have a problem, how damn can we get back to our homes?

-We can share an Uber, what do you think?

-Eh? I… I don’t know John. You seem like a trustable person, but I…

-You prefer to walk endlessly, alone instead of travel safely in a car? Your choice Brian. I’ll check if haves Ubers near here meanwhile you think.

It’s true, that place when the night comes down turns a quite dangerous place, mainly because of the lack of light. Plus, it was just three blocks until the next avenue, but would be eternal at night. Brian was trying to deliberate when John interrupted his thoughts.

-Okei Mr. Brian…

-Doctor...

John sighed.

-Whatever… an Uber it’s near us… Well, it’s finishing the trip and it’s about ten blocks away. You wanna share the uber with me?

Brian acted impulsively.

-Yes. I’ll tell you my address before I regret it…

When John listened to the address it sounds so familiar.

-Damn Brian, we live in the same street! 

Brian was surprised to find a neighbor there. 

-Yeah, I just moved two months ago.

-Oh, welcome to the neighborhood then! -said John.

-Thank you! -he replied, smiling.

They were in silence for some minutes. An uncomfortable silence. None of them was good starting a convo. Brian broke the silence.

\- It 's near?

-Yeah indeed i- i was about to tell you that was near. -replied John, smoking his cigarette for the last time before throw the butt to a near trash can.

-Cool -he smiled.

Moments later, the car came.

-You’re Brian and John? -asked the driver.

-Yep -responded at the same time.

John opened the door of the car and sat in the back seat. Brian entered and sat next to him. When Brian closed the door, the driver started to drive again and talked a bit with them.

-So, um, how are you?

-Fine -replied both at the same time.

-Thanks for asking -added Brian.

-Hmmm I think that I brought you home before- said the driver to John.

-Mmmm perhaps. 

-That time you were with another man, one with moustache, perhaps?

-Oh yeah, that was my friend Freddie. That time was after a night at the disco.

 _“Yeah, friend”_ thought the driver. That man had enough nights working as an Uber driver, with “friends” as passengers, and he then had a six sense to interpret tensions between two people.

-Now you’re going home with another friend, no? -asked the driver.

-We’re strangers that we’re sharing the Uber because we’re neighbors -said Brian.

_“Yeah, now it’s neighbors”._

-Oh sorry. What a coincidence, huh?

-Nothing to sorry- said John- and yeah, what a coincidence.

The trip continued in silence. John watched at Brian sneakily, studying how he was contemplating the night landscapes. Brian did the same when John was distracted watching everything, with his left hand in his chin and immersed in thoughts. Brian smiled. The driver catched that sight and, through the rear-view mirror, watched to Brian, saying without words that he saw him. Brian blushed a bit and just came back to watch through his window. _“Hum, that men are friends but they didn’t confess to each other their feelings.”_

Some minutes later of silence, they were three blocks near John's house. 

-Who will pay? -asked the driver.

-Me- said John.

-No no- said Brian, stopping softly to John with his left hand- I’ll pay it.

-B-

-John, I’ll pay, relax. -added Brian.

The driver was watching, surprised. _“You will not impress him just by paying for this trip”_ he thought.

The car stopped in front of John’s house. Brian paid the Uber and both men were out of the car.

-Have a good night, lads! -exclaimed the driver, winking an eye to Brian. He restarted to drive and it was gone kinda fast.

Both men were surprised for that unexpected joy.

-So um.... you live there -said shyly John, pointing to some flats.

-Exactly.

-It was a pleasure to meet you - said John, extending his left hand.

-I say the same - responded Brian shaking that hand, watching to that eyes and smiling kindly.

-So hum, you work in that factory?-asked Brian, ending the handshake.

-Y-yeah-John giggled-I’m an electronic engineer so…

-As my father.

-Cool!

-You invent things too?

John smiled. His eyes wrinkles were noticeable.

-I work with designers to create prototypes, so, I could say that I invent things…

Brian blushed a little.

-It’s too late to chat under this night, you want to continue this with some beers and chips in the bar that’s three blocks away next Saturday?

-Mmmm well yeah. I haven’t plans, so…

Brian extended a little card that he had inside his pants’ pocket with his number.

-Here’s my number, in the another side it's my mobile number. You can send me a Whatsapp message when you want.

-PhD in Astrophysics… interesting -said John, studying the little card.

Brian blushed even more.

-See ya soon- said John, walking to his house’s door.

-See ya- waving Brian, walking to his house.

Lost that bus gave them the possibility to meet; but also started, without knowing a new time in their lives...


End file.
